Let It Go
by PhoenixForce2011
Summary: Derek spent his entire life he trying to conceal his powers, that only grow stronger and more unpredictable as he grows up, to the point where everything he touches turns into ashes. So he cant hurt anyone he runs away to the mountains where he meets someone with a similar problem. Based on a post I saw on Tumbler.


The worst day of Derek life was the day he learned that not all people can create fire out of thin air. His parents had told him that he couldn't show people as they would hate and fear him for it. They told him that he had to hide it from the world. They taught him the best he could to conceal his powers. He realized that as he grew so did he powers. He couldn't keep from burning things when he touched them. The last straw was when he almost burned down his home. He had gotten into a fight with his uncle and had been yelling. The next thing he knew the room they were in was on fire and everyone was running form the building. Luckily for his family he was able to put it out himself but that had been it. He decided that he needed to leave to keep them safe. He needed to go somewhere he could live without having to worry about burning down any buildings. That afternoon he left for the mountains that separated the Hale kingdom form that of the Stilinski family.

He climbed the mountain the rest of the day before he got to the top at sunset. The top of the mountain was covered in snow and he knew that he should be freezing but the cold had never bothered him nor had the heat of summer. As he walked through the snow looking for a place he could sleep for the night as it had begun to grow dark fast he came across a boy around his age standing with his back to him.

"Hey," he called out to the boy he shouldn't be up here in only a cloak. It was far too cold for him to be here, he would get sick and die. The boy turned at his voice. "What are you doing here it's too cold for you to be up on this mountain," Derek asked?

The boy turned away from him and began to run in the other direction.

"No wait," Derek shouted hand out starched out toward the boy. Before he could stop it a stream of flame shoot out of his hand and few toward the boy. Lucky for him it hit some rocks of to the boys left. The boy stopped dead in his track. He slowly turned around.

"I'm so sorry" Derek said immediately. "I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"How did you… You just…" The boy stammered before he finally was able to form a full sentence. "You're like me." Derek went as still as a rock at the declaration. "You did that right with the fire? You made that?"

"Yes," Derek said "I didn't mean to it just happened I can't always control it."

"I know that feeling," the boy said.

"Do make fire too?" Derek asked. He had never met another element born before. He knew they were out there in the world because his parents had told him. But he never thought he would meet one.

"Not exactly," he said "I can do like the exact opposite of that. I'll show you." Derek watched as the boy moved his hands around and frost shot out of them and into the air. He watched as the boy built a snowman with the wave of his hand. "I've never met anyone that can do things like I can before the boy said. My name is Stiles Stilinski. Well that's not my name but my mother picked a name that no one but she and I can pronounce and even I have trouble with it. What's your name?"

"I'm Derek Hale."

"Well Derek it's nice to meet you," Stiles said. He looked over at the sun getting lower in the sky behind him. "It's getting dark you should come inside I have plenty of room in my castle."

Derek made a face at him when he said that. "You have a castle up here?"

"Yeah I built it a few hours ago. Come on I'll show you." He followed Stiles to the edge of a cliff and there on the other side of the chasm was a giant castle that appeared to be made entirely of ice.

"You built this," Derek said.

"Yeah it's pretty cool isn't it?" Stiles said holding back a laugh.

"Did you really just make that joke," Derek asked. He looked over to Stiles only to see him walking over to the edge of the cliff. "What are you doing," he asked.

"Going up the stairs. How else do you expect to get to the other side," he said. Derek looked at where Stiles was pointing and sure enough there were stairs leading all the way to the castle.

"Did you make these too," Derek wondered but he already knew the answer they were the exact same as the castle.

"Yeah come on let's get inside before it gets dark."

"But the stairs are made of ice," Derek said.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"When I touch things they tend to burn on contact," Derek said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah but this isn't ordinary ice. This is ice that I created it's different. See look." He watched as Stiles made a small animal statue on the ground next to him. It was a rough looking statue and it didn't look like the stairs or the castle. But then Stiles reach down and touched it. The layer of snow on top blew away at his touch and their stood a solid ice statue of a dog.

"Now come and see if you can melt it." Derek slowly walked over to the statue. He hesitated before he reached out and touched the statue. He felt the pulse heat from the fire flow from his hand and turned his head not wanting to see Stiles' face because he melted the statue.

"Derek look at what you did."

"I know Stiles. I'm sorry I can't go with you into you castle I'll melt it."

"Derek look at me." and Derek looked over at Stiles he didn't look upset at all. Not like everyone else did when he burned things.

"I didn't mean to melt," but Stiles cut him off.

"You didn't melt it Derek look at it." Derek lowered is eyes to the dog statue that was surprisingly still on the ground. Not only was it not melted but it now had a glow coming from the center of it that Derek knew to be his fire.

"What happened he asked?" He had never seen anything like this before.

"When you touched it the flame came out of your hand but instead of melting the statue it went inside and began to glow. My mother used to tell me that when she would see me play with my powers that it was like she could see my soul spiraling in every piece of ice I made. I bet if she was right about that then you soul is in the fire that you make. You should see if you can pull it back out.

"How I barely have control of it now?" Derek said.

"But that's because you have been try to hold it back your whole life. You won't know what you can do until you just let it go. Stop trying to conceal it just feel it Derek. Don't think about it just do what feels right in here," Stiles said as he poked Derek in the chest were his heart is.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Derek said with a small smile.

"I am," Stiles said Derek could see the like blush that colored his cheeks. "Look at me do I look like someone that knows anything about castle building."

"No not really," Derek said.

"But that didn't stop me from building that," Stiles said pointing to his castle.

"I guess it didn't did it," Derek said.

"Exactly, now why don't you go over there a little ways and just let go of all that pent up energy that I know that you're feeling."

Derek walked away from Stiles enough that he could still see him but so that he wouldn't get hurt. Derek stood there not sure of what to do he just tried to relax. As he felt the relaxation come he could feel the power bubbling up ready to burst out. He began to tense again when he remembered that there was no one close that he could hurt. There was nothing close by that he would have to replace for burning. So this time instead of trying to shove it all back down he let it out. He looked down at his hands as the fire began to shot out into the night sky. The explosions that the fire created were beautiful. He had never seen anything so amazing in his life. He watched as the fire dance around him taking the shape of some of Derek's favorite animals. The fire slowly began to die back down and it slowly began to wrap around his hands before even that faded away. He looked back at Stiles to see him jumping up and down in excitement.

"Derek that was amazing," he said when Derek had gotten back over toward him. "Now do you think you want to try and pull the fire out of the statue?" Derek nodded and place his palm on the dog's head. He imagined the fire coming out of the dog and when he opened his eyes as he pulled his had away the fire came flowing out and formed into a ball into the center of his hand. Derek looked at the ball in his hand. It didn't look the least be destructive like he knew it could be. He focused on the ball and shaped it in his mind. As he though it he was amazed that the ball changed shape along with his thoughts. First into a small flower and then into a small figure horse.

"Thank you," he said to Stiles.

"Don't mention it," he said. "Now let's go inside its dark out and trying to go up the stairs is going to be terrible in the dark."

Derek looked back down at the flame in his hand and thought to himself for a moment. "Maybe not," he said as he walked over to the stairs and place both hands on the rails. He watched as the rails slowly began to glow the same orange that the dog had. They both watched as the light spread through the entire stair case.

"We shouldn't have any problems now," Derek said to Stiles. They walked up the stairs and once they reached the castle Derek stood there mouth open I slight disbelief.

Stiles looked at him and said "Just wait until you see the inside." As he pushed the doors open he heard Derek gasp behind him. "Told you," Stiles called over his shoulder.

"But how did you do this?" Derek said gesturing to the whole castle.

"I told you I just let go and when I did I just pictured the place I wanted to live in and I just did it. Derek had a ball of fire in his hand so that they could see in the dark. Stiles hadn't looked away from it since he noticed it.

"Do you think it would burn if I touched it?" he said.

"I don't know," Derek said. "Do you think I could make fire that wouldn't burn things?"

"It's worth a try don't you think," Stiles said as he stepped forward. He reach his hand up to touch the ball of fire. As his hand got closer to it he felt no heat coming from it and he said as much to Derek.

"I don't know what that means. My family always said they could feel the heat coming from the fire." Stiles fingers were so close to the fire. When his fingertips brushed against Derek's, fire and ice shot up into the air twisting around each other. Inter lacing strands of blue and orange flew around the room. Stiles and Derek watched as the display neither of them paying any attention to the fact that they had threaded their fingers together. When Derek finally looked down at their joined hands he let out another small gasp. It caught Stiles attention and he looked down at their hands as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked Derek.

"Nothing," Derek said "It's just that this is the first skin to skin contact that I have had in a very long time. Around the time that I turned thirteen my skin began to heat up as well and now it hurts people to touch me. You don't feel anything do you?" he asked Stiles wanting to make sure he wasn't hurting him.

"No Derek I don't. You feel perfectly normal to me," Stiles said looking into Derek's eyes. As Derek looked back he realized that they had gotten closer than they were before. They continued to inch close neither noticing that the fire and ice twisting above them began to glow brighter and brighter. When their lips met however they didn't miss the explosion of light that filled the room but that didn't make them pull away. They kissed until the light faded from the room knowing that they didn't have to be alone any more.


End file.
